Kami no Kaze
by WackedOutLunarBoy
Summary: The truth has set him free. Stong Calm Intelligent Naruto. Nothing to do with Running Through the Forest


He muttered the jutsu and a tree started to grow before him, larger and larger. Soon it was well over two hundred feet high and fifty feet in diameter. He slowly walked up to the base and placed his palm on the trunk. He activated his chakra and the base parted and we walked through the hole, it closed behind him. He looked around, this will be his home. He let loose a small smile.

Naruto Uzumaki (born Namikaze) looked around his hollowed tree home. It had many levels and was quite spacious. He was currently in the living room/dining room/kitchen level. The ones above were a training dojo, his room which was an entire floor complete with a full bathroom. The extra levels he would occupy to his fancy later on. The eleven year old just got home after all, and he had to see his jiji, or grandpa.

He came out of his home and was inside a deep forest. Some might call this place dangerous and wild; he called it soothing and homey. He chose this place for a couple of reasons. One of his bloodlines allowed him the ability to control animals, soothe them and give them summons like chakra abilities, the animals in this forest were fated to be his familiars. The second reason was that it was far from the hateful eyes of the villagers who wrongly blamed him for their painful past. He had a few precious people, and that was enough.

He was in the middle of a place known as the Forest of Death, Konoha's stage for the second part of their Chunin Exams. He placed his right hand in a half seal and vanished in a blast of wind. He appeared in the Hokage's office, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, looked up and the gust of wind.

"Ah, Naruto my boy, I hope the day finds you well" The old man's eyes crinkled in happiness.

"Hey, jiji, I just got back from the training trip you sent me on"

The Hokage smiled. "I was expecting you back a week ago, did you run into trouble?"

"Hehe," the blond rubbed the back of his head, "just got lost on the road of life." Making the Hokage sweatdrop.

"Well, I got the summons animals you sent informing of your pace and that you finished all the scrolls I gave you when you left. All that's left is to find you a place to live and show up for team placement tomorrow at the academy."

"Ah, I already got a place jiji. I find it better than the village proper"

The Hokage frowned for second, the just smiled. "Well if you're sure, Naruto-kun." The boy nodded.

"Well, the team placement is tomorrow at 8 a.m. go to class 23-A, give this note to Iruka Umino" The boy nodded once more and made a single sign and was gone in a gust of wind. The Hokage sighed to himself, glad that his surrogate grandson was back home. Finding out the truth when he was five was a shocked to him, but even the young child could understand that what his parents did was out of love.

…

So he had sent him to a place to train him with a blood clone to a discrete forgotten Sarutobi Clan stronghold. After three years the blood clone ran out of energy and dispelled, but from that point young Naruto could handle himself until the remainder of his training was complete. It was a lucky incident that the boy's true power was unlocked. During a rough spar Naruto relied on instinct to block while unlocking his Wood Release bloodline, saving him from damage.

Naruto had a few bloodlines he garnered from his parents. From his mother Kushina Uzumaki, princess of the now destroyed Uzushiokagure, the ability of wood release because the uzumaki's are distant relatives of the Senju and the special chakra chains of his mother. From his father Minato Namikaze, the former Yondaime Hokage, his swift release and control over animals. Other skills he excelled at due to his parents were kenjustu like his mother and fuinjutsu like his father.

He was well over a genin's level, but he needed to interact with his age group. His level head could probably help his teammates. Since the hokage still was having trouble with the council, he gave into their wishes to have Kakashi Hatake train the team with the last Uchiha, but gave Kakashi specific orders to beat out any arrogance and disobedience out of him. He would not have divas in his army.

…

The next morning greeted young Naruto has he went through his morning stretches, exercises and katas. He woke up early, as his training was important. After eating a healthy meal, he took a shower and put on his favorite outfit. He had shinobi pants with tons of pockets that went down to the middle of his lower leg. They were black and the ends were wrapped in white gauze that covered his feet. He wore black shinobi sandals as well.

He chose a sleeveless black gi with white trim and a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath. He kept a long thick scarf wrapped around his neck and lower face. He dabbled in fabric jutsu and discovered some useful techniques when he was in a pinch. He also wore dual katanas on his back sheathed in non reflective black. He looked like a capable shinobi, he hoped that this 'getting to know kids your own age' thing would pan out.

He appeared in a gust of wind near the Hokages tower and slowly walked to the academy. He was getting glances from passing ninja and some nods which he politely returned. He shortly arrived at the academy and was directed to the classroom by the secretary. He could hear the noisy classroom from down the hall and knocked on the door. A teacher with a scar across his nose answered.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked with a confused expression.

Naruto just handed him the note from the Hokage. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, you are expecting me."

"Oh, yes of course, the Hokage told me of you, please come in and take a seat." He ushered Naruto in and pointed to a seat near a boy with pineapple hair. Taking it he observed the classroom and turned his attention to the teacher.

"As I was saying, today you are genin of the leaf village, make your Hokage proud." He turned to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper. "Now, the teams are as follows…"

…

Nearly two hours of waiting for their sensei and Team 7 were the only people in the academy building. Naruto was meditating, Sasuke Uchiha was sulking, and Sakura Haruno was near boiling point. Just when she was about to screech, the door opened to a silver hair jonin.

"Is this team 7, my first impression…I hate you", causing Sakura to sweatdrop.

"Meet me on the roof in five." As Sasuke and Sakura walked towards the door, the turned to call to the new student but he was gone, only a light gust of wind filled the room.

Kakashi was surprised when he found the blonde one waiting on the roof, sitting on the balcony.

"How did you get here so fast, hmm?" he asked. But no reply came; he noticed that Naruto was in a trance of some sort.


End file.
